Fuck Buddy
by SteveAndTylerDoEachOther
Summary: Steve & Tucker fuck. Porn with plot basically


"Willy!" Steve shouted loudly, tackling his best friend as soon as he opened the door.

"you've been grounded for like 10 years," Steve groaned as he threw himself on Tucker's bed.

"i know."

Steve leaned up on his elbows and looked at Tucker as he sat in his rolling chair in the corner of his room where his desk was.

"i forgot why you were even grounded."

"i let Jordan in after midnight and mom caught us fucking," answered Tucker blunty as he blushed.

"gross, never liked that Jordan guy," Steve shook his head but brushed it off, "how was he? we never discussed."

Tucker blushed and rolled his eyes, "he was okay, he was only like 6 inches though."

he stopped for a second but then smirked and got up on his feet, "but i know someone who is bigger."

Steve raised an eyebrow with amusement, "oh you do?"

Tucker licked over his bottom lip as he walked over to his bed slowly. he put his knee on the edge and his hands out in front of him as he crawled up, "mhm. if he wasn't lying to me."Tucker teasingly ran his fingertips up Steve's leg.

Steve was about to reach forward to grab a hold of Tucker, but he got pushed down quickly. Tucker straddled his lap and slowly ran his hand down Steve's chest while sitting up.

"is that right?" the straddled boy pushed Tucker's shirt up so he could dig his fingers in his hips, "you been thinking about my cock?"

Tucker hummed and innocently looked up at Steve as he bit his lip, "mhm."

Steve moved his hands to Tucker's ass and squeezed tightly. Tucker jumped by surprise but grinned, pushing himself back into his hands immediately. he groaned and leaned down and pressed his palms down by each side of Steve's head, "please Steve, i need it so bad."

"you're gonna get it baby, i promise," Steve whispers and reaches down between them to grasp Tucker's cock through his jeans. Tucker softly moans and presses his forehead against Steve's, shutting his eyes and lightly grinding into his hand.

Steve couldn't help it, he leaned up and kissed Tucker's pink lips. they were parted and he could slide his tongue in easily and once he did, Tucker reached up to grab a hold of Steve's brown hair and kissed back.

Tucker fully grinded into Steve's hand, already panting and almost sweating. hes been waiting for this for almost a week and now that its happening he cant control himself.

"slow down baby, im gonna fuck you okay?" Steve says as he pulls away, running his fingers down Tucker's soft cheek. Tucker nodded and slowed his movements like he was told. he whined when Steve took his hand away from his crotch and started to pull his shirt up.

"lets take this off," Steve mumbled, more to himself, as he pushed the shirt up Tucker's torso and over his head.

Tucker unbuckled his jeans as Steve threw his shirt off and crawled off of him to pull them down his legs with his boxers. Steve wasn't too long after to get completely naked and on top of Tucker.

"do i need to prep you baby?" Steve makes sure before he goes any further. Tucker nods, "yes but just fuck me, please."

Steve smirked, "yeah? you don't care if it'll hurt?"

Tucker blushed all the way down to his neck and hid his face in Steve's neck, "i like it."

it was so quiet Steve almost couldn't hear but he did, and he almost lost control. but instead he just moaned and bit down on Tucker's bottom lip.

"you want it?" he teased, his tip nudging at Tucker's hole.

"i want it so bad Steve," Tucker filthily moaned, grinding down on Steve's cock. he decided Steve wasn't going at his wanting pace, so he reached down and grabbed at Steve's cock, trying to push it in himself.

Steve growled and took Tucker's hands, pinning them harshly above his head, "be patient or you wont get anything."

Tucker whined and fought Steve's grip, "i just want you to fuck me."

"and i'm going to if you be a good boy."

Steve kissed him before leaning back up and grabbing Tuccker's long leg to throw it over his shoulder.

Tucker had to bite his lip from squealing in excitement. he was finally going to get fucked. by Stevel, his best friend. hes been torturing himself for a week, fucking himself at the thought of Steve on top of him.

Steve thought Tucker looked so pretty like this; hair all tousled, legs spread, one on his shoulder, his arms behind him as his hands are ready to grip the pillow hes laying on. he couldn't help but moan at the thought of fucking into Tucker and oh, he still hasn't fucked him yet. he gets to do that.

he remembers what Tucker said before, how he likes it hurt, and he didn't waste anytime fucking into him with a grunt.

the deeper Stevel got the louder Tucker would moan.

"oh my- fuck Steve!" he leaned up on his elbows, his jaw dropped in a silent moan as he watched Steve's cock disappearing inside him.

"god Tucker, how are you so tight?" Steve moved a piece of hair out of his face, "don't you fuck yourself like everyday."

"more like three times day," Tucker muttered and fell onto his back with a drawn out moan, "but its just how my ass is, don't question it."

Steve just moans because Tucker's ass is so tight, definitley the tightest hole hes ever been in. the only guys hole hes ever been in, but the tightest hole out of all the girls he fucked.

he thrusted harder, making Tucker's body rock back and a loud whine come out of his mouth, "fuck me, fuck me hard Steve just fuck me."

and so Steve fucked him, his growing fringe rocking back and forth on his forehead, some pieces sticking to it, holding Tucker's leg on his shoulder and kissing the skin of his ankle as his hips rocked into Tucker's ass.

Tucker was filthy, the dirty moans and words that came out of his mouth surprised Steve but made him fuck him harder with each one.

"so deep Steve, i feel you so fucking deep in me."

Steve growled. literally growled and leaned down, ignoring the moan Tucker gave when his knee was pushed against his chest, "you fucking like when i'm deep in you?"

"jesus," Tucker gripped the back of Steve's hair, "love it so much Steve."

they weren't kissing, their lips were just open and touching. breaths and moans were pushed into each, back and forth. sometimesTucker would even lick up into Steve's mouth.

Steve completely forgot about Tucker's cock until Tucker had bumped his arm with his hand reaching for it. Steve pushed his hand away.

"you gonna cum?" he asks in between pants, his own stomach clenching as he became close.

Tucker nodded. his hooded eyes completely shut when he realized Steve was going to make him cum untouched.

"wanna see you cum all over your pretty tummy," Steve kept edging him on with dirty words. Tucker began to grind down on Steve's cock and his felt his own twitch a couple times.

"gonna-" his pants and breaths became shorter, "gonna cum."

and with a whimper and his nails digging in Steve's scalp, he came hard. his legs shaking, his ass clenching with Steve still fucking into him, harder now.

"stevestevesteve," Tucker sobbed as he came down from his high. his legs still shaking but Steve rubbed his thighs and kept them still, "c'mon baby, hold on for me"

now it was Steve's turn to cum and Tucker's turn to make him. he reached up and pressed his mouth to Steve's, biting at this bottom lip.

"cum in me Steve, wanna feel you dripping out of me."

he said it so softly and innocently. thats what it took for Steve to jerk his body forward and his head fall back in a loud moan. Tucker felt Steve's warm cum shoot inside him and he grinned filthily.

"god Tucker," Steve breathed out a laugh and let Tucker's leg fall off his shoulder. he pulled out and laid next to him.

Tucker hummed and turned over on his tummy to lean up and kiss Steve. it was slow but he immediately licked into Steve's mouth.

"so, are you gay?" Tucker asks with a smile after pulling away.

Steve thinks for a moment, his eyes staring into Tucker's. he nodded slowly, "yeah. yeah i am."

"yay, now i have a fuck buddy," Tucker squealed and kissed whatever he could reach.

Steve just laughed, letting Tucker kiss his chest and neck.

he could get used to this.


End file.
